I love you
by WEASLEYMYQUEEN
Summary: Clary pierde a su familia en un terrible accidente ¿Podrá Jace sacarla adelante ante esta situación o el dolor de su alma sera mucho mayor?
1. Capitulo 1

**Bueno este es mi primer fics sobre los libros de _The Mortal Instruments, espero que les guste y comenten._**

**_Todos los derechos y personajes pertenecen a la gran Cassandra Clare._****  
**

* * *

Estaba acostado en la cama, mirando a la oscuridad sintiendo como único sonido el golpeteo de la lluvia sobre el tejado, era tan relajante!.Me gustaba la noche, era un gran momento para pensar aunque el único pensamiento en mi mente era : Clary.

**_Sus hermosos ojos verdes me miraban con angustia desde la puerta de la habitación , trataba de acercarme a ella pero era imposible, estaba atado de pies y manos contra la pared._**

**_Jace...-Dijo en un susurro-por favor ayúdame..._**

**_"Clary"-Trate de gritar pero de mi garganta no salia otra cosa que silencio. Simultáneamente ella da un grito ahogado mientras alguien la tomaba de los brazos y la arrojaba bruscamente contra el suelo._**

**_Clarissa, Clarissa, Clarissa ¿Acaso no te dije que serias mía?-Dijo Sebastian entrando con arrogancia a la habitación y arrodillándose junto a el cuerpo inmóvil de Clary. Tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la beso mientras yo estallaba de rabia-Si no eres mía, no seras de nadie...-Dijo y rápidamente saco un cuchillo de serafín de su cinturón dirigiéndolo a su corazón mientras yo gritaba desesperante y en vano._**

Me desperté sobresaltado con lo golpes en la puerta , un sudor helado empapaba mi cuerpo ;me levante de la cama y todavía respiraba con dificultad. Abrí la puerta, de pie en el pasillo se encontraba mi hermana en piyama con la misma cara que había llevado la noche en la que Max murió.

Clary...-Dijo con terror.

* * *

Estaba durmiendo plácidamente cuando un calor insoportable y el ruido de sirenas me despertó .Abrí los ojos rápidamente y me tope con una gran cantidad de humo, me levante y trate de correr fuera de la habitación pero el fuego me lo impedía.

Mama!Luke!-Grite desesperada pero no hubo respuestas, con lagrimas que corrían por mis ojos me dirigir a la ventana y la abrí con dificultad, no tenia fuerzas en estos momentos.

Ayúdenme por favor!-Grite a el grupo de bomberos en la calle;mi respiración se estaba volviendo cada vez mas costosa.

Tienes que saltar!-dijo uno de los hombres que extendían una lona debajo del departamento. Cerrando los ojos me arroje al vació y fui atrapada por los bomberos.

¿Estas bien?-Pregunto uno de ellos tomándome en brazos y llevándome a una ambulancia.

Mi..m...mama..y..su..no..novio..estaban een..el dep..artamento.. también...¿D..donde.. están?-Pregunte con la garganta ardiendo.

Lo siento jovencita, pero no pudimos sacarlos-Dijo el hombre con delicadeza mientras yo estallaba en lagrimas y gritos de dolor, me coloco suavemente en una ambulancia para que me revisaran pero a mi ya no me importaba nada de eso, había perdido a mis padres.

Clary..-Dijo una voz detrás de mi, me voltee rápidamente para ver a Simón y sin pensarlo me tire sobre el llorando inconsolablemente.

* * *

Caminaba por las calles desiertas de New York, era casi media noche cuando Maia había llegado al departamento para pasar tiempo a "solas" con Jordán , sin intención de ver u escuchar sus intimidades me lance a las calles y me dirigí a la casa de mi mejor amiga.A pocas cuadras de su departamento pude notar grandes columnas de humo y camiones de bomberos junto con ambulancias, sin pensarlo me lance a correr por las calles con el terror bañando mis huesos . Cuando llegue el olor a la sangre quemada flotaba en el ambiente y en una de las ambulancias lloraba inconsolablemente mi mejor amiga, lentamente camine hacia ella.

Clary..-Dije con delicadeza y ella voltio a todo el pelo revuelto y llevaba su piyama, tenia marcas en todo el cuerpo causadas por es fuego y sus ojos estaban hinchados .Al verme corrió hacia mi y lloro en mi minutos después de un llanto que no paraba pude convencerla de que dejase que la revisaran,mientras la enfermera hacia su trabajo , tome mi teléfono y marque el numero de Isabelle.

¿Hola?-Dijo mi somnolienta novia.

¿Izzi?Necesito que vengas lo mas rápido posible a el departamento de Clary y por favor trae a Jace-Dije mientras mis ojos ardían. Tenia que controlar las lagrimas la gente no podía ver que lloraba con sangre.

¿Simón que ocurre?-Pregunto con preocupación.

Hubo un incendio y solo Clary sobrevivió - Dije con la voz quebrada.

Después de hablar con Izz me acerque a Clary y nos abramos mientras ella lloraba desconsoladamente en mi hombro.

* * *

Llegamos lo mas rápido posible en el auto de nuestro padre, todos bajamos rápidamente , mi único pensamiento era Clary. Velozmente localice su rojo cabellos todo despeinado mientras ella se aferraba a Simó podía estar pasando esto , no a ella. Corrí lo mas rápido que pude para llegar a su lado.

Clary-Dije en un susurro, ella voltio y me miro la boca le temblaba ,tenia los los ojos rojos y llenos de lagrimas , no podía soportar verla así.

Los dejare solos un momento-Dijo Simón y dio un ultimo abrazo junto con un beso el la mejilla a Clary-Te amo Clary, sabes que estaré aquí siempre para ti-Dijo y se marcho.

Mi amor lo siento mucho-Dije acercándome a ella y abrazándola mientras ella lloraba en mi hombro.

¿P..porq..porque..ell..ellos.?.t..tuvieron qu..que salv...salvarse ellos..no yo..-Dijo entre lagrimas.

Mi amor nunca vuelvas a decir algo así, esto es una tragedia lose pero por favor no bajes los brazos, no te des por vencida, no te eches la culpa a ti misma-Dije abrazándola con fuerza-Mi vida no seria nada sin ti.

* * *

**Bueno hasta acá llego el capitulo de hoy, espero que les guste la historia , por favor comenten :D**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Hola!Bueno este es el nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste y comenten :)**

* * *

Llegamos lo mas rápido posible en el auto de nuestro padre, todos bajamos rápidamente , mi único pensamiento era Clary. Velozmente localice su rojo cabellos todo despeinado mientras ella se aferraba a Simó podía estar pasando por esto , no a ella. Corrí lo mas rápido que pude para llegar a su lado.

Clary-Dije en un susurro, ella voltio y me miro la boca le temblaba ,tenia los los ojos rojos y llenos de lagrimas , no podía soportar verla así.

Los dejare solos un momento-Dijo Simón y dio un ultimo abrazo junto con un beso el la mejilla a Clary-Te amo Clary, sabes que estaré aquí siempre para ti-Dijo y se marcho.

Mi amor lo siento mucho-Dije acercándome a ella y abrazándola mientras ella lloraba en mi hombro.

¿P..porq..porque..ell..ellos.?.t..tuvieron qu..que salv...salvarse ellos..no yo..-Dijo entre lagrimas.

Mi amor nunca vuelvas a decir algo así, esto es una tragedia lose pero por favor no bajes los brazos, no te des por vencida, no te eches la culpa a ti misma-Dije abrazándola con fuerza-Mi vida no seria nada sin ti.

* * *

Alec..-Dijo Isabelle mirando el departamento en llamas.

¿Si?-Dije mirándola con curiosidad.

No es simplemente fuego...-Dijo rápidamente-es fuego demoníaco.

¿Que?-Dije aturdido y mire con mas atención la casa, definitivamente ella tenia razón-No es posible..esto solo lo pudo hacer una persona de nuestro mundo..

Sebastian!-Dijo sin dudarlo.

¿Que han dicho?-Dijo una voz detrás de nosotros,la voz de Maia;volteamos rápidamente para ver a toda la manada de Luke.

Miren!-Dijo Isabelle señalando la casa-Es fuego demoníaco!¿Quien mas que Sebastian pudo haber hecho esto?

* * *

Clary estaba profundamente dormida entre mis brazos con una de mis remeras, había llorado hasta que el cansancio la venció.

Flash back:

Isabelle había llegado a mi habitación y me había contado lo ocurrido; nos habíamos cambiado rápidamente y alertado a toda la familia, cuando salimos la lluvia había sesado ; salimos lo mas rápido posible y allí no perdí un minuto en encontrar a mi novia. Clary lloraba en brazos de Simón, no podía verla así, ella me vio y salto a mis brazos lloro,lloro y lloro hasta que Isabelle nos llamo.

Clary..Jace..-Dijo con dulzura - Creo que deberíamos ir al instituto, Clary mis padres se encargaran de todo, necesitas descansar.

Yo..yo..solo quiero a mis padres..-Dijo Clary con la voz cortada y volvió a llorar.

Clary necesitas descansar!-Dije mientras la tomaba en mis brazos y la llevaba al auto, mi padre iría a llevarnos y luego volvería para tratar el tema, en el trayecto , Clary estuvo callada aun aferrada a mi con lagrimas que corrían por sus ojos, rápidamente llegamos al instituto.

Iré a preparar una habitación para ti Clary-Dijo Izzi una vez dentro del instituto.

No!Jace, yo quiero quedarme contigo esta noche, no quiero estar sola,no hoy-Dijo mientras una lagrima resbalaba por sus ojos hinchados.

Como deses Clary-Dije tomando su mano - ¿Izzi le prepararías a Clary una taza de chocolate caliente mientras yo la acompaño a mi habitación?

Claro!-Dijo .Al llegar a mi habitación todo estaba igual que siempre excepto por las mantas corridas.

Amor, por que no tomas un baño caliente antes de dormir, te hará bien - Dije ofreciéndole una sonrisa a lo cual ella solo asintió;le entregue una de mis remeras mas grandes y ella se metió en el cuarto de baño al poco tiempo en el que Clary entro al baño Izzi llamo al otro lado de la puerta.

Aquí esta Jace-Dijo mi hermana entregándome una taza humeante de chocolate-¿Como esta ella?

Destrozada-Dije con tristeza.

Cuida de ella-Dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

Lo haré -dije y di un abrazo a Izzi; ella se marcho a su habitación momentos antes de que Clary saliera del baño con su cabello rojo mojado, varias marcas de lagrimas alrededor de sus mejillas y los ojos muy rojos con mi remera blanca que le llegaba casi a las rodillas.

Ven aquí amor!-Dije señalando el lugar junto a mi en la cama, ella se sentó y se acurruco contra mi pecho-Toma!-Dije tendiéndole la taza humeante que ella tomo y bebió lentamente.

Gracias!-Dijo cuando termino el chocolate.

Deberías intentar dormir un poco Clary-Dije tomando su mano y acunándola en mis brazos hasta que se durmió.

Fin del flash back.

Clary se había despertado varias veces en la noche gritando y llorando sin duda recordando el terror de la noche anterior, se veía tan tranquila ,delicadamente frágil y vulnerable mientras dormía acurrucada en mis brazos.

Jace...-Susurro Clary somnolienta revolviéndose en mis brazos y mirándome a los ojos.

Hey!Buen día mi amor!-Dije dándole un beso en la frente-¿Pudiste dormir algo?

Muy poco..-Dijo cerrando los ojos y abrazándome. Había grandes sombras oscuras bajo sus hermosos ojos.

Deberías comer algo-Dije acariciando su cabello.

No me quiero levantar..-Susurro.

Te lo traeré aquí..-Dije comenzando a levantarme pero ella me lo impidió.

No quiero que me dejes-Suplico, mientras en sus ojos brillaban lagrimas.

No tardare-Dije dándole un delicado beso y encaminándome a la cocina-Te amo!-Dije ante de salir de la habitación.

* * *

No pudieron sobrevivir al incendio-Nos habían dicho los bomberos en cuanto llegamos-Lo siento mucho¿Ustedes son familiares de las victimas?

Somos amigos desde hace muchos años-Dije con tristeza-Mi nombre es Maryse Lightwood, yo y mi familia nos encargaremos de la niña.

¿Sabe los nombres de las personas fallecidas y la joven niña?-Siguió preguntando el bombero junto con oficiales para completar el acta de defunción y otros documentos .Finalizamos alrededor de las 3 de la mañana,los niños habían ido a casa varias horas antes, aunque cuando llegamos Alec e Izabelle estaba esperando sentados en la cocina con tasas de café vacías.

Isabelle, Alexander ¿Que hacen despiertos a estas horas?-Dije seriamente.

Madre!-Dijo Alec-Sabemos que la casa no fue simplemente quemada, el incendio fue provocado por fuego demoníaco.

Lo se hijo-Dije con un suspiro.

Debemos informar a la Clave!-Dijo Alec golpeando la mesa-Esto a sido obra de Sebastian!

Hijo, mañana por la mañana informaremos a la Clave, hoy creo que todos debemos ir a descansar. La Clave no es importante en estos momentos, lo mas importante ahora es Clarissa-Dije dando una triste sonrisa a mis hijos.

* * *

Me desperté en la mañana agotada, lo único que impedía que me derrumbe eran los musculosos brazos de mi novio,no quería hacer nada, solo dormir, pero Jace insistió que debía comer. Volvió tan rápido como lo prometió con una gran bandeja llena de tostadas, mermeladas, jugo de naranja, dos tasas de café, facturas, frutas, cereales y otras cosas.

¿No pretenderás que coma todo eso o si?-Dije mirando con asombro la bandeja mientras el me dedicaba una de sus hermosas sonrisas aunque en ella también se reflejaba la tristeza.

Come un poco por favor, hoy necesitaras energía-Dijo con cansancio, se veían las bolsas negras bajo sus hermosos ojos, sin duda no había dormido mucho ;se sentó junto a mi en la cama y coloco la bandeja en ella,no tenia hambre pero me obligaría a comer por Jace;tome un café , algunas tostadas y cereales, mientras que Jace desayuno café, facturas y algunas frutas;cuando terminamos coloco la bandeja en la mesita de noche y se recostó junto a mi rodeándome con sus brazos.

¿Clary?-Dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

¿Si?-Dije amando en rose de sus dedos en mis mejillas.

No se como decir esto...-dijo, sin duda le costaba decir lo que esta pensando aunque yo ya lo sabia y no pude evitar que una lagrima resbalara por mis ojos-han...han..encontrado los cuerpos...lo siento mucho...tu...tu no mereces tener que pasar por algo así - Dijo con voz entrecortada - Hoy serán enterrados, mis padres han arreglado todo.

* * *

Usted no puede estar hablando en serio!-Grite con ira.

Estoy hablando muy enserio Maryse!Clarissa Fray a perdido a sus tutores legales y al ser una casadora de sombras en formación , sin mencionar que es menor de edad, ella esta bajo la responsabilidad de la ha decidido que lo mejor para la señorita Fray es ir a Idris, donde este a salvo y continué sus estudios- Dijo el cónsul

USTED LA DESTRUIRÍA SI HACE ESO!¿ACASO NO VE QUE MI FAMILIA Y ALGUNOS DE SUS AMIGOS SON LO ÚNICO QUE LE QUEDA?ELLA ESTA SOLA, PERDIÓ A SUS PADRES, ES SOLO UNA NIÑA, NO PUEDE HACER ESTO!-respondí indignada.

Puedo hacerlo y lo haré, cuando el funeral termine me llevare a la señorita Fray!-Dijo fríamente el hombre.

* * *

**Bueno hasta acá llego el capitulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado comenten!Les prometo que pronto voy a subir el nuevo capitulo y les agradezco el apoyo que me dieron con el capitulo anterior :D Dejen sugerencias si quieren .**

**Besoos!**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Hola!Bueno este es el nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste y comenten :)**

* * *

El instituto se lleno de cazadores de sombras vestidos de negro que entraron por un portal.

Ustedes no pueden hacer esto!-Exclamo mi madre.

Tendrán que pasar sobre nosotros para tocarla!-Exclamo Izzy.

Jace, tengo miedo..-Susurro Clary a mi oído.

Nadie te tocara amor-Dije y bese su coronilla.

No hagan esto mas difícil por favor!-Dijo con paciencia el Cónsul.

No la llevaran!-Exclame con enojo.

Señores!Ya saben que hacer-Dijo el hombre y toda la banda de nephilim se arrojo a nosotros, 5 de ellos tomaron a Izzy inmovilizándola, 8 amarraron a Alec y a mis padres .Alrededor de nosotros un grupo de 20 nephilims se arremolinaban.

Ahora Jace querido, entrega a Clarissa-Demando el Inquisidor.

Van a tener que matarme si la quieren!-Dije con odio.

No llegaremos a eso querido , pero Clarissa vendrá con nosotros-Dijo con autoridad-Ahora-Dijo y los 20 hombres y mujeres se arrojaron a nosotros , trate de luchar pero fue inútil , eran demasiados y arrebataron a Clary de mi lado.

Suéltenme!-Grite con odio mientras los 20 hombres trataban de tenerme quieto.

Con el tiempo entenderás que esto es lo mejor!La Clave no te castigara por esto y podrás ir a verla en un tiempo-Dijo y se acerco lentamente a Clary que estaba refugiaba contra la pared.

Aléjese de mi..-Dijo Clary con miedo.

Vamos Clarissa!-Dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica-¿No querrás hacer esto por la fuerza o si?

Jace-Llamo comenzando a llorar.

Como tu quieras!-Exclamo y se acerco a Clary, ella trato de luchar pero el hombre era mas grande y fuerte, ella no tenia mucha experiencia en lucha y no pudo vencerlo. El hombre tiro a Clary sobre su hombro mientras ella gritaba,lloraba y pataleaba me rompía el corazón verla así.

Bueno ya tenemos lo que hemos venido a buscar!-Dijo satisfecho y camino a paso firme hacia el portal al final de la sala.

Jace!-Grito Clary antes de desaparecer por el portal seguida por todos los otros cazadores , trate correr antes de que el portal se cerrase pero fue inútil , mi enojo contenido se desato contra la pared que patee con furia.

Jace!Jace!-Dijo abrazándome por detrás para que dejara de patear la pared Izzy-Tranquilo..la encontraremos.

La deje en sus manos Isabelle , no la pude proteger!-Grite con enojo.

No es tu culpa Jace!-Dijo con tranquilidad- cálmate por favor.

¿Que me calme?¿No ves lo que acaba de pasar?Hace unas horas vio como enterraban a sus padres Izz, esta sola con el corazón destrozado ¿Y TU PRETENDES QUE ME CALME?-Dije liberando toda mi furia.

* * *

**Bueno este capitulo no es muy largo pero pronto actualizare, espero que les haya gustado **


End file.
